


【基锤】【锤性转】苹果

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 索尔单方性转注意有被着重描绘的背德要素（指骨科有一点点的铁盾提及
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【基锤】【锤性转】苹果

收到索尔娜的短信时，洛基正在完成他的证件伪造工作的最后一道工序，而此次的客人就靠在桌子边上等着，一副早已不耐烦的样子。  
  
“别催。”查阅完短信内容的洛基放下手机，抢在托尼开口之前说，“为了满足你们这群特工一贯的高要求，我得慢慢来。”  
  
“女朋友提分手了？”托尼指的是那条短信，显然他也注意到了洛基看完短信之后就一直神色怪异，还接连深呼吸了好几次才重新进入状态。  
  
“不是，是我姐姐。”他说。  
  
“你姐姐怎么了？订婚？结婚……还是离婚？”  
  
“她爸爸去世了。”  
  
托尼歪着头，觉得这话怎么琢磨都不对劲：“难道你姐姐的爸爸不是你爸爸？”  
  
洛基没说话，他低着头给手上的假证做最后的修饰，并且假装他只要稍微分心这东西就会毁于一旦然后托尼就又得等待另一个工期。  
  
“你姐姐。”托尼盯着洛基，仿佛要直接透过他看见另一个应当与他十分相似的女人的身影似的，“和你一样刻薄吗？”  
  
“噢。她和我可不像。”洛基干巴巴地说，“完全不像。”  
  
托尼摸着下巴上的胡子：“一棵树上掉下来的苹果，落下的位置能有多远？”  
  
洛基懒得应答他了。洛基本来就不是那种喜欢滔滔不绝向他人剖白自我的人，而且他也理解这群特工动不动就要挖掘反派和从良反派们心路历程的职业病，他不再和托尼谈这个问题，可是他不可避免地因此想起了索尔娜。  
  
小时候的洛基是个早熟的孩子。他的早熟主要体现在心理方面，他早早地开始觉得自己和周围的同龄人乃至周围的所有人都不一样，在还没有能力证明自我或者改变环境的时候意识到这一点是非常痛苦的，洛基对抗痛苦的方式是离群索居，他拥有丰富的精神生活，为自己创建了一个丰富的、自洽的小宇宙，他徜徉星海，消解孤寂，不断地学习和充实自己，等待着能够破茧而出的那天——这是事情的理想走向，听起来是如此励志。本该如此的。  
  
洛基身边有索尔娜。  
  
虽然不像兄弟或者姐妹那样可以亲密无间形影不离，但他们仍旧是一对关系相当密切的姐弟。  
  
不，倒不是说事情没有顺着“理想走向”走下去索尔娜的错，而是说索尔娜的存在让洛基的道路更加鲜明了，你可以更加清晰地看见他走过的轨迹，看见他如何挣扎又如何陷入无力挣扎，对命运的安排既骄傲又愤怒。  
  
其实这些都很正常，尤其是放在一个青春期少年身上时简直再正常不过了，然而洛基和他的同胞姐姐——真的是吗？他不止一次地这么怀疑过——差异实在太大，他们一个对这个世界的认可不屑一顾，一个已经自信满满地昂首去认可这个世界。  
  
可是他们是一棵树上掉下来的苹果，按理说不会离得太远。  
  
洛基和索尔娜就是在这样无法真正交心可也从没有太过疏离的情况下一起长大了。  
  
不用任何人说你也可以直接看出洛基是个早熟的孩子，而索尔娜则在很多方面保持着令他惊异的一派天真，比如她会在洛基洗澡的时候毫不在意地推开浴室门走进去，看见洛基慌忙沉入浴缸并拼命把泡沫往身上搂的样子还会哈哈大笑。  
  
索尔娜是表里如一的开朗。洛基觉得开朗这个词已经不足以形容她了，也许用豪爽会更合适一些。  
  
“弟弟。”她走到浴缸边上，这时候洛基看见她身上的汗水与红晕，判断出她应该是刚和朋友们打完球回来，“急什么，你又没什么好看的。”  
  
后来，已经足够成熟的洛基复盘自己的青春期时，发现此时的自己对索尔娜是心虚的。  
  
如果不是有这么一份心虚的话，洛基一定会立刻对这种调笑的话语作出回应和反击，就算一时间没想到什么有力的辩驳，也会作势要从浴缸里站起来从而把索尔娜给吓走。  
  
可是心虚的洛基往浴缸底下沉得更深了。当时的他当然想不明白这是怎么回事，他理解青春期的悸动这个概念，可是不觉得这会发生在自己头上。更别说对象还是自己的亲姐姐——至少那时候他还以为真的是。  
  
好在索尔娜开起玩笑来不喜欢穷追猛打，她笑嘻嘻地撩了撩浴缸里的水让洛基小心别着凉了，然后退了出去，关上了浴室门。  
  
但即使是此刻的洛基，也能发现生活中一些微妙的异常。只不过他还不以为意罢了。  
  
他经常和索尔娜的那个小圈子混在一起。与其这么说，不如说是在自己的小团体内占据领导地位的索尔娜总是有意无意地为洛基开辟出一块位置来，一个她觉得她的弟弟应该在的位置。  
  
对此洛基并没有感激，不过也说不上厌恶，他在某些方面出人意料地随波逐流，而且和索尔娜待在一起却有其他人也在场，让他们保持一个不太远也不太近的距离，洛基觉得这样刚好。  
  
这造成的唯一问题可能是当他们要去打球的时候，洛基也会被带到球场，坐在场边帮忙看看衣服看看饮料什么的。第一次洛基被打了个措手不及所以觉得有些无聊，第二次起他就不在意了，他靠在球场观众席上，旁边堆着索尔娜和朋友们脱下来的外套、放下来的饮料瓶，惬意地翻阅着自己带来的书。  
  
他对比赛不感兴趣，别说是免费的，就算是有人花钱请他来他也不会多看一眼。但听到满场的欢呼声时洛基会短暂地抬起视线，在赛场中寻觅索尔娜的身影，他没有刻意去计算，不过任何人都能感觉出来索尔娜获得欢呼的频率很高。  
  
有一次索尔娜的队友帮忙给她的头发换了个更轻松的绑法，于是多出来了一根皮筋，索尔娜跑到场边来，拉过洛基的一只手，把皮筋套到了他的手腕上。  
  
“帮我拿着。”她气喘吁吁地说完，又气喘吁吁地跑走继续投入比赛。  
  
洛基用小臂压着书，腾出手来把另一只手手腕上的皮筋多绕了一圈——刚才有点松，现在又太紧了。但洛基任由它勒着自己的手腕，直到比赛结束，留下一条花纹样的勒痕。  
  
两个人的共同爱好之一是看恐怖片，这是罕有的洛基和索尔娜都能够全情投入的时刻。他们第一次一起去电影院看恐怖片的时候，索尔娜亲热地搂着洛基的肩膀说，别怕，有姐姐在呢。  
  
洛基只随意地答了一句我才不会怕，实际上他在思考另一件事，他觉得他们这样亲昵的样子好像一对情侣，可是正因为他能想得到这句玩笑，他不敢开这句玩笑。  
  
观影结果是他们两个都不怕。他们愉快地就着血浆和脑浆以及别的什么东西吃爆米花喝冰可乐，事后去吃饭的时候洛基还腾出手来写了一篇影评把这电影批评得体无完肤。  
  
后来奥丁升级了家里的家庭影院，洛基和索尔娜就经常在家里看电影。洛基谎称他们经常会看恐怖片看到后半夜然后东倒西歪地一起睡着，然而事实是裹在同一床毯子里睡着之前他们往往非常清醒。索尔娜从未揭穿过这个谎言，洛基不知道为什么，但他知道这是他们的默契，姐弟之间共同保守的小秘密——这没什么，很多兄弟姐妹之间都会互相打掩护，瞒着父母一起做一些他们不想让监护人知道的事情。  
  
这很正常。没什么好心虚的。  
  
让洛基再也没办法为自己找理由的那件事发生在一个假期，他们全家人一起去滑雪旅行。  
  
他看不出来奥丁对这件事的兴趣有多大，或者可以说他看不出来奥丁对任何事情的兴趣有多大，“父亲”对他来说是个相当片面的形象。不过他很确定对于索尔娜来说不是如此。  
  
弗丽嘉和往常一样巧妙地把大家的情绪粘合在一起，洛基会配合她，恰到好处地说几个笑话，往往是无伤大雅的那种，无伤大雅的笑话难免会有些无聊，可是索尔娜每次都笑得很夸张。  
  
洛基因此而觉得他们好像大部分时间里都在演戏，假装他们四个人是个其乐融融毫无隔阂的家庭——事实上大部分时候他们相处还是挺愉快的，但洛基时常会觉得空落落的，好像缺失了什么重要的东西。他不敢开口问索尔娜是不是也会有同样的感受，他害怕发现只有他会有局外人般的疏离感。  
  
滑雪旅行很棒。没有棒到那种让人欢呼雀跃的程度，不过确实是不错的家庭旅行，洛基偶尔会因此产生错觉，觉得他似乎拥有很普通的家庭、很普通的人生。  
  
他非常清楚错觉就是错觉，在滑雪场地和真正普通的家庭擦肩而过的时候，他忍不住审视他们的样子，并在长久的凝视之后得出结论：奥丁森家不太一样。很不一样。  
  
然而第二天的时候出了一点小小的意外，索尔娜感冒了。  
  
“我没事的。”她裹在被子里，吸着鼻涕，床正对着的电视上放着无聊的搞笑节目，“只是感冒而已——”  
  
她揉揉红鼻子，露出一个典型的索尔娜式的笑容。洛基觉得索尔娜自己未必感觉得到，但这种笑容里带着相当强烈的情绪表达，急切地要证明自我，急切地要包揽更多责任，其中当然包含着自信与豪迈，然而也有一种自傲。  
  
这是奥丁所欣赏然而洛基决然没有的品质，洛基固然是个自视甚高的家伙，但他的自傲不是奥丁想要的那种。或者说，他奇怪地偏离了奥丁的期待，洛基·奥丁森不是奥丁想要的那种儿子，他们都清楚这一点。  
  
但洛基一直觉得自己是个体贴的好弟弟，或者说，他在这个家庭中负责扮演一个体贴的好弟弟。虽然他衷心期望自己在索尔娜心中不仅仅是这样一个单薄的形象而已。  
  
所以他主动留了下来，让爸爸妈妈好好去玩，他来照顾索尔娜。  
  
“据说吃一个皮从头到尾没有被削断的苹果就能治好感冒。”节目变得更加无聊的时候索尔娜说道。  
  
“这是哪国的迷信？”洛基问她。  
  
可是迷信这个东西是不分国界的，而且离得越远的迷信听起来越神秘越可信，洛基为此起身去厨房之前，索尔娜说，我去洗个热水澡。  
  
洛基说好的，你慢慢洗，我觉得第一个成功不了。  
  
事实上洛基确实削到第三个才成功，他拿着那个形状完美的苹果和完美的苹果皮回到卧室的时候索尔娜已经洗完澡钻回了被子里，她头发上还带着潮湿，脸上泛着有些病态的红晕。  
  
“给，公主殿下，您要的苹果。”洛基带着他一贯的那种笑容把银托盘递给索尔娜，然后在床的侧面坐下，假装自己忽然对这档无聊电视节目产生了前所未有的兴趣，实际上他在用眼角的余光看着索尔娜吃苹果。  
  
这话说起来很奇怪，但他觉得索尔娜特别适合这样咬着汁液饱满却不失脆嫩的果实。  
  
然后发生了什么？然后银托盘和上面的果核、果皮被放到了床头柜上，被叫了名字而回过头的洛基忽然意识到索尔娜此时是一丝不挂地躺在被子底下，身体因为重感冒散发着热意——偷食禁果给洛基带来的初体验就是这种高过平常体温的温度。  
  
那是夏天，而他是流经此地的微凉河水。  
  
洛基强烈地怀疑索尔娜当时是在勾引他。这个想法在他脑海中挥之不去，强烈到无法忽视或自我否定，重要的是这是对当时情况的唯一解释。他为这种挥之不去的想法感到愧疚。  
  
当然，洛基也很清楚自己在此事中负有很大一部分责任，只不过他不是那种会因为和自己的亲姐姐上了床而成为忏悔室常客的人呢，他的第一反应——用奥丁的话来说，“他的本性驱使他做出的事情”——是把索尔娜往更深的地方拉扯了过去，这件事因为这个决定而没有变成一生的秘密和一时的荒唐，在有了第一次之后，第二次和第无数次都一样容易。  
  
房子很大，父母很忙，奥丁森姐弟有的是机会。  
  
索尔娜会为此忧心忡忡。她几乎时时刻刻担心着今后，思考着该如何与父母坦白，如何乞求到父母的原谅，如何保住她和洛基的这段关系，而洛基从来没想过这个，他唯一一个与此有关的计划就是什么也不说然后和索尔娜一起远走高飞。  
  
然而当禁忌的游戏被父母撞破，事情终于败露的时候，两个人的预案都没派上用场，弗丽嘉想要劝架，想要让大家保持冷静，但她的努力没怎么起到作用，最终她留下来安慰索尔娜，洛基则被奥丁拽走了。  
  
“你是我的长子。”奥丁显然不是怀着骄傲说出这句话的，他似乎为此事实怒极反笑，然后他说出了他内心深处已经认定了的答案，“你发现了。这是你的报复，是吗？”  
  
此时，洛基终于意识到他一直以来的感到的异样和因此而生的猜测都是正确的，同时也意识到奥丁的愤怒更多的不是因为他的儿子和女儿搞在一起——  
  
“……而是因为你捡来的便宜儿子似乎要拐走你的宝贝女儿，是吗？”  
  
最后事情似乎更接近洛基的预案，至少远走高飞这部分是的。身无分文也没多少行李的两个人犹豫了许久，洛基咬咬牙，从手腕上撸下作为生日礼物从弗丽嘉那里得到的手表，换来了暂时安家的第一份房租，剩下的钱还能够一阵子的吃穿用度。  
  
为了度过最艰难的时期，索尔娜和洛基分头去打工。索尔娜回到短租房的时候说原来在快餐店找到一份收银员的工作没有想象中那么难，而洛基才刚要出门去上班——他为自己找到的落脚点是一间酒吧。  
  
洛基很想告诉索尔娜，说出“客人，能请您让一让吗？我需要把这里打扫一下”这种话居然也没有想象中那么难，不过他没说，他在旧烛台上点了廉价的蜡烛营造气氛，拿出店里不要的已经有些许蔫了的玫瑰花，附带的小卡片上是洛基漂亮的手写字体。  
  
他笑着说，姐姐，这里没人知道我们是姐弟。我们也不像姐弟。如果被看到姓氏，别人一定会觉得我们是夫妻。  
  
索尔娜握着他的手。索尔娜说，是的，我们一直就不像姐弟。  
  
洛基对她的回答有些不满。他生性并不炽烈却十分极端，此情此景之下他期待一些更加……更加……他也说不上来的回答。  
  
但这些不满很快就消散了，洛基现在切实地意识到他脱下了某种枷锁，他仔细地吻着索尔娜，就像在过去一段时间的荒唐时光里吻他的姐姐。  
  
不，不，洛基，她现在不是你的姐姐了，而且你完全可以确定你爱她不是因为要报复奥丁什么的。你们逃出来了，你们安全了。  
  
然而洛基仍旧下意识地紧紧抓着索尔娜，或者他很乐意反过来，就像从前索尔娜用扎头发的皮筋在他手腕上勒出来的花纹让他感到莫名安心一样。  
  
某种程度上来说，洛基愿意承认自己是个惹祸精。有时候他对此感到有些委屈，他觉得自己已经非常努力地在忍耐，但忍耐总归是有极限的——任何人的忍耐都是有极限的。  
  
不要指望小酒吧里来的都是些彬彬有礼的客人。常客们都知道什么是斗殴的前兆并知道如何离斗殴地点远一些，但洛基作为店员的职责之一就是上去劝架，被人用酒瓶砸脑袋的时候他居然没有感到愤怒，恰恰相反，他感到一种难言的喜悦，正是在这种喜悦的驱使之下，洛基弯下腰捡起地上的酒瓶断茬，塞到对方手里。  
  
他仍旧微笑着，甚至没有抬手去擦一下脸上沾到的酒浆。  
  
“好的，客人。要是事情能以这种方式解决，我这里也会好办一些。”在对方茫然地接住酒瓶断茬时，洛基狠狠地捏住对方的手，猛地拉向自己的脖子。  
  
以满头的红酒和脖子上的血痕作为代价，洛基今晚拿到了额外的奖金。他就好像自己赢得这些只是因为格外勤奋地打扫卫生一样，满不在乎地把多余的钱塞进了外套口袋里，全然无视在吧台后面盯着他的酒吧老板劳菲，为关店做最后的收尾工作。  
  
“我当初招你，就是知道你不好惹。”当他走得足够近时，劳菲说道。  
  
洛基嗤笑了一声。  
  
“这可不是恭维你，小子。”劳菲吐了一口烟，“我很懂你这种人。你绝大部分时候什么都不在乎，所以当你碰到真正在乎的事情，你简直让人受不了。想不想学个能赚大钱的活？”  
  
“我先声明。”洛基知道劳菲嘴里的赚大钱八成会和什么事情挂钩，“我不是什么好人，但我不下作。”  
  
劳菲像是早就预料到洛基的回答会是这样似的，他猛吸了一口手里的香烟，然后把烟头撵灭在手边已经积了很多烟蒂的玻璃烟灰缸里。  
  
他抬起头，用那双不知为何有些浑浊的眼睛看着洛基：“你可能是不下作，小子，你和人说话的时候抬着下巴，打量人的时候视线总是自下而上，你他妈都混到这个地步了依旧看不起除你自己以外的每个人……你对要看人脸色的生活恨之入骨。”  
  
这一点上他说对了。  
  
或许每一点他都说对了。  
  
洛基不敢告诉索尔娜他在和劳菲学仿制古董、赝作画品和伪造证件。他更不敢面对的是他居然学得那么顺手，眼下他唯一能用来安慰自己的是这件事没有他想象中那么“下作”。  
  
不过他经常做索尔娜发现了事实的噩梦，他都能猜到索尔娜会说什么。她会顿时变成那个偶尔会很严厉又任性的姐姐……值得庆幸的是洛基应该也能把这事儿蒙混过去，毕竟生活总是要继续的。  
  
只不过每次从这样的噩梦中惊醒时，洛基甚至都无法说服自己他为劳菲做的这些活和“继续生活”有关。  
  
是的，他们没有被逼到走投无路，想象中那种颠沛流离食不果腹的悲惨景象并没有发生。可是洛基能够忍受现在的这种生活吗？  
  
洛基发现浴室的地上还有一件沾了酒的衣服被遗忘了，他俯身把它捡起来，丢进洗衣机。  
  
然后他看着镜子里的自己。  
  
他不能。  
  
洛基不知道自己性格里的那种偏执和极端是从何而来的，是奥丁的教育所致？还是说这方面他像极了他素未谋面的亲生父亲？也有可能是母亲，不过因为弗丽嘉的存在，洛基总不愿意把世上的所有母亲往坏了想的。  
  
那样的话洛基倒宁愿做奥丁的儿子，彻头彻尾的那种。他衷心期望自己的父亲是个体面人，可他想不出来哪种体面人会抛弃自己的孩子。  
  
“索尔娜？”他困惑地皱起眉头，“这是什么？”  
  
显然，这是个淤青。他在心里回答自己。但我要问的不是这个。  
  
索尔娜很为难地停住了，她刚准备换上宽松舒适的居家服，却被洛基看见了腰侧的淤青，以她现在的职业——快餐店收银员——而言，这可不是什么常见的工伤。  
  
她在犹豫。  
  
洛基偏偏非常懂得这是怎样的一种犹豫，其中有一大半是在争取编故事的时间，剩下的则是在进行无用的愧疚。不过洛基自认为在这些方面是很体贴的，他假装被手机消息分了神，给索尔娜足够的时间来编理由，而无论这个理由有多烂，他都会用天衣无缝的自然态度表示接受。  
  
他相信索尔娜知道自己在做什么，而且老天啊，他太相信索尔娜的战斗力了，很小的时候弗丽嘉说“你要好好保护姐姐”的时候他就大声反驳过：我保护她？开什么玩笑，我这样的她一个能打十个。  
  
而且说到底……  
  
洛基稍微挪了挪身体，在略显狭窄的床铺上给索尔娜空出足够的位置。  
  
提到“坦诚、不欺骗、不隐瞒”这些词，洛基可以肯定自己处于鄙视链的最底端，还轮不到他来质问索尔娜在做些什么。  
  
不过那可是索尔娜啊。这天晚上的洛基沉沉睡去之前想道。她能做什么呢？拳馆陪练？地下格斗？  
  
如果是后者的话他真的会生气的，索尔娜居然没有让他去坐在擂台边上看她挥洒汗水揍翻对手的英姿，顺便把皮筋勒在他的手腕上。  
  
无论发生了什么都仍旧会继续下去的生活中固然有很多烂事，同居的姐弟恋人也并未搞清楚对方究竟瞒着自己在做什么工作，但不管怎么说，他们都觉得这段时光是无比的珍贵和幸福。  
  
后来始终让洛基感到矛盾的是，终结了这种幸福的不是奥丁而是弗丽嘉。  
  
那天他下班回家——是从劳菲的“秘密办事处”而不是酒吧里下班——看见索尔娜和弗丽嘉坐在客厅里，正低声说着什么，气氛安宁平和，看来她们已经达成了一致。  
  
洛基只想了一瞬间究竟是妈妈找上门来了还是索尔娜透露了他们的地址，不过那不重要了，因为洛基猜得到索尔娜要对他说什么：“洛基，我们回去吧。”  
  
洛基没说什么就同意了。他觉得自己的毫不犹豫一半是因为他同样不是那么想强硬地拒绝弗丽嘉，另一半则是因为他早就受够了劳菲的破生意和“得看人脸色”的生活。  
  
走之前他去找劳菲辞职，顺便把这些日子以来的积蓄拿出来，赎回了当初抵押掉的那只手表，他把它重新扣在手腕上，伸手要帮妈妈拎包。  
  
然而内心深处他将此视作索尔娜对这段感情的背叛。他同意了，没错，但这不能掩盖索尔娜的“率先投降”。  
  
弗丽嘉的说法是“不是不可以”，因为毕竟洛基和索尔娜之间并没有血缘关系，而洛基可不会安安稳稳地待在“不是不可以”这条微妙的界限后面，他找准每一个机会在挑衅，当着奥丁的面和索尔娜搂搂抱抱，动作间完全是超出了姐弟的亲昵，可是奥丁就好像没看见似的，无声地容忍了——正是这一点让洛基察觉到了不对劲。  
  
但一直到弗丽嘉隐瞒的病情终于无法再瞒下去，洛基才终于意识到，奥丁没有说什么，是因为他知道这种日子持续不了多久了。  
  
弗丽嘉去世后不久的一个黄昏，洛基被奥丁赶出了家门，索尔娜当然为此奋力反抗过，但天之骄女索尔娜擅长的许多种事情里面唯独不包括反抗父亲，而洛基忽然想要潇洒一把，他临走前对索尔娜说：“放过我吧，我再也不想和奥丁扯上关系，也不想和他的女儿扯上关系了。”  
  
爱憎分明的索尔娜当时就给了他一拳，大骂他骗子。洛基真的很好奇她骂的究竟是哪一句谎言，可是他也不敢问，她也没有说。  
  
洛基回到了劳菲的酒吧。  
  
后来的故事可以被说得相当精彩，不过说起来其实很简单，劳菲决定金盆洗手带着细软找个地方退休，把他的酒吧和“定制工作室”都传给了洛基，洛基和他一样保持着从未失手的优良传统，却莫名其妙被一个金发男人看破了赝作的画，然后他现在主要合法经营酒吧，非法的伪造生意都是金发男人和他手底下的特工们介绍来的“合法的非法”。  
  
直到今天。  
  
今天他接到索尔的短信，知道了奥丁去世的消息，还答应了会去参加葬礼。  
  
葬礼上他看见有个文质彬彬还戴着眼镜的男人在安慰伤心的索尔娜，他记不得以前索尔娜的交友圈子里有这么号人，就问她：“你朋友？”  
  
又到了索尔娜的编故事时间，洛基一眼就能看透，他和从前一样体贴地接受了一切说辞。  
  
洛基有很多话想说。  
  
他想说，原来一棵树上掉下来的苹果真的不会滚太远。还得我之前工作的那个酒吧吗？那里的老板劳菲是我亲爸，不过他没准备做除了告诉我这个事实以外的任何事情，挺好的。  
  
他想说，他现在洗白上岸了，就接手了那个酒吧，还帮一群特工伪造证件，虽然依旧不合法但他们能保证我绝对不会因为这个吃牢饭的。当然，他们的头儿警告了我无数次为了其他事情就不一定了。  
  
但最后他只说了，多保重，索尔娜，你那个戴眼镜的朋友和你挺搭。  
  
这样说听起来很幼稚，不过洛基觉得自己成熟了不少，他曾经觉得爱情是要抓着对方一起投身炼狱，然而现在他只希望索尔娜能幸福。  
  
但另一方面，洛基终究是洛基，他更希望索尔娜从任何人那里得到的幸福都不要超过他曾给予的那种。  
  
这会令他的姐姐永远地怀恋他。  
  
生活继续了下去，洛基忽然发现如今的一切完美地符合他的理想，他是酒吧的老板所以不用看任何人的脸色，也不用再为了劝架和奖金往自己脑袋上砸酒瓶，而“地下工作”那方面嘛，和他合作的这群特工素质相当高，对他这种手工艺者十分尊敬。最近他还喜欢上了要求托尼现金支付，因为他发现这人给钱经常不数，而且都是往多了给。  
  
但是这平静又美好的日子里，洛基却很害怕。他害怕索尔娜的下一条短信或者下一次联络是通知他去参加婚礼，所以在收到新短信而又在预览里看到结婚这个词的时候他差点把手机砸了，好在冷静了两秒钟之后他就看清楚短信是托尼发来的，内容是：我本来说好了明天来拿货，但我忘了明天我要结婚，所以明天会有个生面孔去拿货，一切照规矩办。  
  
洛基回复讽刺道：“怎么不让你们那位慧眼如炬全年无休的队长来？”  
  
“他也来不了。”托尼的喜悦和自豪快从屏幕里溢出来了，“我就是和他结婚。”  
  
他想回复“谁来都无所谓”，但又觉得没什么必要，而且现在他知道什么话都干扰不了托尼的好心情。  
  
洛基把手机放下，推远了一点，像是害怕婚礼现场的那种氛围会顺着信号传过来似的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得大家都能看出来也许完全就不需要的注解：  
> 安慰索尔娜的文质彬彬眼镜男：班纳  
> 一眼看破了赝品的金发特工头子：队长  
> 因为阿铁和队长明天结婚所以帮忙跑腿拿新证件的特工：索尔娜  
> 虽然看似是个开放式结局，但我的开放式结局一般带着强烈的HE暗示，是的，洛基一直不知道姐姐和“那帮特工”是一伙的（对，淤青就是这么来的），也就没想到因为阿铁队长今天结婚，所以锤姐来帮忙跑腿了  
> 我之前还觉得按照本文中洛基的性格，就算有了这个契机他也不会当机立断和锤重新开始的，不过仔细一想，对方是锤的话这事儿就不用担心，他再不攻略锤锤会自己攻略他的（）  
> 然后洛基在姐姐手底下大概撑不过三回合吧（物理意义上）


End file.
